


Highschool sweethearts

by SpaceWolfe



Series: Young Lovers [1]
Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Im weak for dynamics like it, Kid OC's - Freeform, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, i ship them so hard, love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe
Summary: It had been almost 15 years since Mikey and Marisol left Wilson High, but here Mikey stood, entering the front door of a world he had never dared to imagine.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Series: Young Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827754
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Highschool sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I was supposed to update my other Fic, but this drabble wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it, so here I am lol. Feel free to leave me a Kudos and a comment, ill respond to each one! Don't be a stranger!

Mikey drove down the road, coming to a stop in front of a brick house. His house. No. It was more then that. It was his and Marisol's house. He smiled to himself as he pulled up in the driveway beside his wife's silver SUV. He turned off the engine and stepped out, grabbing his bag from the passenger side before closing the door. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his perpetually windswept brown hair. He looked around fondly at the house before walking up the front six steps onto the front deck. ;He chuckled seeing the handprints of his children going up the wooden rafters. He remembered that day fondly. 

He blinked the memory away as he used his key to open the rounded white door and stepped into the house. He closed the door and kneeled down, untying his shoes and putting them on the shoe holders. No need to upset Marisol by messing up the carpet she had vacuumed just yesterday. No. He quite liked sleeping at her side. He sat up, hanging up his jacket as well. The house was nice and warm, and the smell of Enchiladas wafted through the house from the kitchen. He never thought he'd be here, in this situation. It made him happy.

He stepped out into the living room and felt a fond smile grace his face as he saw two kids run up to him. He knelt down and caught the smaller one in his arms. The little girl, Ever-Rose (he called her Rosie for short, mind you.), was probably the only other person he could love more then his wife. Rosie looked just like Marisol as well, but if one looked, they could see some of his features as well, but she was a small version of his wife in both brains and (much to his disdain) beauty. He would have to be chasing away all the boys with a stick one day soon, once she started school, she still had a couple more years. 

"Daddy!" Rosie giggled happily, the widest smile gracing her little face, making Mikey's heart flutter. 

"Hello Sunshine." He grinned, kissing her cheek and ruffling her curly brown hair. "How was your day?"

"Good! Me and mama made a lot of cookies! She said I had to wait until after Din-Din though." The four-year-old said with a pout. Mikey chuckled at her and kissed her cheek again, holding her on his hip. He noticed that he was struggling to lift her, looks like he'd have to start lifting heavier weights. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him before letting him set her down. 

"Hey buddy." He greeted his seven-year-old son, Diego. Diego was a perfect little mix of both of his parents, but more of the Brazilian features shone through as of now. Diego hugged him and pouted as Mikey ruffled his hair. 

"Papa!" He whined, attempting to fix his hair. Mikey wondered why, since the boy practically always had a bedhead. 

Mikey kissed his forehead before standing up and making his way to the kitchen where Marisol was. 

Oh Marisol....his beautiful wife. Marisol was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! She was like an angel to him. It had been almost 15 years since the two had graduated Wilson, meaning they'd been together now for almost 16 and a half years. 

The Romeo and Juliet play had started something in them, and it had started off slow. Mikey didn't want to scare her away by making the wrong move at the wrong time, letting her call all the shots in the relationship (in the early stages anyway). After a few weeks they began to hold hands together down the halls as they walked class to class together, and holding hands in class together under the table or between the chairs (which resulted in Mr. Hernandez PDA-ing them a whole bunch.). It had taken almost 3 months for them to share another kiss, but Mikey was fine with waiting, as long as it meant he could have Marisol by his side forever. After graduating Wilson, Marisol had moved away to go to Stanford, while Mikey had stayed in California to go to Long Beach State. Yes, he did go to college, and actually became a history teacher like Mr. Iglasias (whom he now worked with.) Marisol went to Stanford for a Political Science Major. She now worked as an assistant to the Mayor. About a year after they graduated college and Marisol had moved to Long Beach with Mikey, he had proposed to her. And six months later they got married on a beach, inviting Mr. Iglasias, Principal Madison, and shockingly Mr. Hernandez (he had gotten them together after all.) After about 10 months of being married, Marisol had gotten pregnant with Diego. 

And now here he was, watching her cook. Despite her being so against traditionally female roles, she had fallen into a typical housewife routine. At least some parts of one anyway since Mikey couldn't cook or clean to save his life. He could pick up after himself and keep it tidy, but Marisol did the heavy cleaning. Mikey also helped out with the kids a lot, he'd be damned if he would ever be an absent father. 

Marisol hadn't changed much over the years. Her body had plumped naturally with childbirth, and her curves were more defined. Mikey could care less however, she was still his beautiful Marisol. She now wore mostly comfortable clothing (or right now, pregnancy clothing), and her hair was often tied back in a ponytail with a few strands left to frame her rounded face. He could stare at her all day. 

"Hello Precioso." He said, wrapping his arms around her middle, his hands resting on her six month pregnant stomach as he planted a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. Marisol hummed at the feeling and leaned slightly into Mikey. She looked up and planted a small kiss to his jaw as she stirred the sauce. 

"Welcome home, Idiota." She said warmly. "Dinner's almost ready." 

Mikey smiled at her teasing nickname for him as he kissed her softly. 

If this was all just a dream, he hoped he never woke up. But maybe, if he never woke up, this wouldn't come true at all. But he could dream a little longer, if it meant having Marisol in his arms like this. 


End file.
